Betrayal
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: Elena was lost in thought, wondering how easily 'two friends' slipped from his perfectly perfect-looking lips. Kol/Elena R&R!
1. The Ball

So, I should be updating _Burning Road to Love_ (for my lovely Klaulena readers) this week -meaning tomorrow and on +- but for now, Kolena's got me hoooooked.

If you're a fan, please like their fanspot, and also visit my Kolena tumblr. The links are placed at the bottom. (:

Love you guys xo

…**.**

Rebekah shot daggers at the brunette that just entered the ball with two Salvatores at her arms. "Just look at her, walking in like she owns our damn-"

"_My_ damn-" Klaus cut her off

"-home. Ugh, I just want to snap that backstabbing bitch…" Rebekah trailed off just as Esther walked over gracefully, her lovely gowns hem trailing after her.

"Rebekah," She warned her only daughter, her usually calm voice taking on a stern tone.

"I'm sorry mother, it's just-"

"I realize that she betrayed you, but this is a family reunion. I do _not_ condense violence around my family," The witch interrupted Rebekah, slowly turning around to wave kindly at Elena, who's heart began to race slightly. The smile plastered on Esthers face was fake, and everyone around knew. "Now, Niklaus, be kind enough to look for your brothers as I welcome our guests."

Klaus shot his mother a suffering look and pleaded with his eyes. Rebekah rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's alright, Mother, I'll go find Finn and Kol."

The blonde vampire walked away just as Klaus watched Elijah approach his doppelganger and the two 'SalvaIdiots'.

**...**

The atmosphere changed as soon as Elena entered the large mansion along with the two vampires. A tiny sweat bead graced her forehead and she wiped it away gently with her glove, being careful not to smudge her make-up. Her, Caroline and Bonnie had spent hours getting ready, and she wasn't about to make herself look like an idiot as soon as she entered.

Immediately, her eyes met Klaus' and he stared at her, his face turning into a frown as he gingerly watched Damon and Stefan enter along with her. The corner of his lips turned into a smear and he looked away, watching Rebekah as she talked to a blonde woman.

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart began to race as the woman turned around and stared directly into her eyes, her left arm raising slightly and waving. A smile quickly found a way onto her lips, but she stared blankly at her, showing just how fake her greeting was.

This must be Esther then.

**...**

Once she had shared a dance with Damon and Elijah, Stefan decided to cut in as he looked around the large ballroom for any signs of danger. Nothing seemed to be wrong, but even though Elena felt safe in her ex-boyfriends arms, she still held her guard up. The feeling of peoples eyes on her back sent a shiver down her back.

**...**

Kol pointed to the doppelganger who was currently dancing the spanish waltz with Stefan Salvatore as he spoke to Finn. "Actually," He began, and his eyes narrowed slightly, watching her steps. "If you look closely, she seems to be much more graceful than Tatia. Tatia had a case of two left feet, while Katerina and this one seem to be in complete control."

Finn shrugged. "Hmm, whatever you think, brother."

"What do you think of breaking a few rules-"

"No murder, no intercourse and absolutely _no_ violence,"

"-around? Mother seemed especially harsh about the 'no itercourse' part."

"And what would bedding a Petrova prove?"

Kol smirked, his eyes finally leaving the doppelgangers back. "Well, it would be fun to see Nikki all riled up again, wouldn't it?"

"If you break a rule, Rebekah will follow and Mother will disapprove further."

"Oh come _on_, Finn, you're a grown man. Have some fun. Shed some blood."

Finn spared him a look and snorted."Nah-uh, this one is _all_ yours. That Bennett witch seems interesting..."

Kol rolled his eyes but sent his older brother a cheeky grin. "You and your witches. I swear, you and Klaus are so alike."

**...**

"Mind if I cut in?" A voice from behind Stefan said, but didn't wait for an answer as he took Elena's hand and pressed it onto his shoulder.

At first, she thought it was Elijah, but this voice seemed a bit too soft and even though he held an accent alike Klaus', the hybrids voice held a slight harshness to it. When she _did_ look up, the man was a complete mixture of Klaus and Elijah, with a hint of golden aura to him.

"I-" Her voice caught in her throat and she cleared it, looking down. "Finn or-?"

"Kol." He answered quickly and then smiled slightly, looking down at her curiously. "Don't you ever get-"

"Annoyed because people stare at me when they realize I'm a complete replica of Katherine and the Original Petrova? _Yes_."

"Uhh, _no_, I was I actually going to ask you if your beauty ever causes this much competition,"

The little doppelganger frowned. "What?"

Kol smirked and motioned to his left, where Elijah, Stefan and Damon stood. Damon pissed off, Stefan worried and Elijah a mixture of both along with jealousy. "I just- It's complicated."

"Long story?"

Elena nodded.

"Well, I've got time," Kol said, his face coming closer to hers as his lips descended above her ear. "_Lots_ of it."

Yes, in the span of three minutes, he already fantasised of her becoming a vampire.

The shiver that ran across Elena's back felt foreign, but she welcomed it as he led her to the main balcony, leaving three vampires behind her.

**...**

"Have you ever heard the real story? About Tatia?" Kol asked as the doppelganger stood a good two metres from him. He wanted to close the distance between them, but this one seemed tricky.

"No," The brunette shook her head and shot him a longer-than-neccesary look. "And I don't wish to either. Not tonight-"

"Well, maybe some other night then?" He went straight in for the kill, hoping his eyes looked hopeful enough as he heightened the charm.

To say Elena looked surprised would be an understatement. "I-I mean- don't think that Damon would let me-"

"Just here. Two friends hanging out. No Harm. Besides, who is Damon to tell you what to do? He is just a friend right?" Kol said, and hoped to god he was, because killing the doppelgangers lover wouldn't be very charming.

Elena was lost in thought, wondering how easily 'two friends' slipped from his perfectly perfect-looking lips.

"N-No, he isn't-"

"So tomorrow night? It's going to be a Saturday and I assume you're going back to school on Monday?" He rolled his eyes and then sighed, taking that risky step forward. "Rebekah has been talking about it _non-stop_.'Cheering _this_, Matty _that_,blah blah blah,"

At this, Elena laughed at how he was imitating his sister. "Are you older than Rebekah?"

"By 7 months exactly, because Mother sped up her pregnancy. Rebekah's stuck at 17 while I'm never going to reach the age of 19," He smiled as Elena's gaze got lost in his. He took that other step forwards, smiling a bit wider when the girl hadn't even noticed. "Physically, of course. I'm just a teenage boy on the outside. I like to think of myself as a grown man."

Okay, so Kol might have been showing of a little, but his arrogant angle didn't change Elena's thoughts. She was still lost in his dark eyes and charming smile.

"Yeah." Elena spoke, her presence only coming back from her clouded mind.

"So, I'll meet you here at 6:30?"

"Yeah."

Kol chuckled and then inwardly patted himself on the back. "Good, The younger Salvatore just left outside, but the older one seems to be hanging around a bit longer."

The mention of Damon brought her back to reality and she stepped around Kol. "I need to see Esther, do you mind occupying Damon for a few minutes?"

Kols playful demeanour was gone and he frowned. "My Mother? Why?"

Elena shrugged as she began walking down the staircase seeing a massive crowd of people leaving. "She wanted to meet me."

**...**

While Elena was gone, Kol decided to keep messing around with Matt, just to annoy Rebekah further. Not that he was doing it _because_ it would piss her off, but he could see _straight through_ this Matt guy, and he didn't like what he saw. Rebekah was his little sister, and he had to do everything in his power to protect her, as cheesy as that sounded.

He wasn't going to hurt him yet, he just wanted to scare him about.

Once Damon had appeared and ushered Matt away, Kol smiled. _Exactly _what he was waiting for. He let himself be thrown around a bit, just for show -and for Elena to be angry at Damon as she ran to his aid- but was too late to respond when Damon snapped his neck.

Not that it would do him any damage of course, and this only added to it's plan.

**...**

Naturally, his wounds and bones healed extremely fast -him being an Original and all- so a few seconds later, he had his eyes open as his eyes gathered all the commotion outside.

Stefan had been compelling everyone along with Finn and Elijah, so that the people wouldn't start talking and gossiping. Rebekah had been glaring daggers at Damon, who was looking incredulously at Elena as she ran those few steps forward. Esther had just walked outside with Klaus, and even Caroline seemed concerned as she quickly ran to stand between Damon and Elena, shielding her from him.

"Blondie, what the hell, get outta my way," Damon said roughly and went to grab Caroline, who from her fury rose her arms and pushed the other vampire away, sending him to fly through the closest window.

Caroline turned around and Elijah examined Elena. "Are you okay, E? Did he hurt you-?"

"No, no," Elena said quickly but was too occupied hiding the bruise from her left arm and didn't even realise Kol had stood up.

"What's _that_ from?" Elijah asked, pointing at the bruise Elena failed to hide.

Elena shook her head and stepped away from both of them. "Oh, that's nothing. It happened earlier. Doesn't matter."

Caroline watched as Damon stood up and stormed out of the property, probably going to the Grille for a drink, something Rebekah was planning on doing.

As the blonde vampire passed the group, she bared her teeth at Kol. "I _told_ you to leave him alone,"

Kol rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Bekah,"

**...**

"You know, I still can't believe that you insisted on dropping me off at home like _this_," Elena said and shifted on the saddle, her legs slowly throbbing. "I'm pretty sure Klaus would've been ecstatic to drop me off."

Kol rolled his eyes but sent her a smile. "Klaus was occupied,"

"With what exactly? Hybrid bullshit?"

"With _who_, I correct."

At this, Elena laughed. "Oh _please_, who would even be interested in _him_? No offence or anything, but he's a sadistic psychopath."

Kol looked down and smiled secretly. "Yeah, something like that,"

When the horse had finally slowly trotted up to Elena's home, Kol helped her get off and straightened his back.

"6:30, don't forget, don't chicken out." He said as he mounted the horse again.

Elena frowned. "Why would I chicken out?"

But she received no answer as he had already disappeared into the night.

**...**

Guilt ate away at her heart, so she decided to take a midnight stroll to the Salvatore Boarding House. There was only one dim light on in Damon's room, so she made sure that she was quiet as she entered the house, in case he was asleep.

She watched for the third and eleventh squeaky step on the stairs and entered Damon's room, who's door was wide open.

In the dim light, she saw golden thread, only realising after a few seconds that it was actually hair, and Damon was actually _sleeping_ with that person who owned the golden hair. And they weren't just _sleeping_, they were _completely nude_.

She saw the emerald material by the door and a black set of lacy underwear near the bed, along with parts of Damons tux.

Realisation finally hit her as she gasped, awaking the two people who lay in bed peacefully.

At first, Rebekah smirked slightly, and then blinked, seeing Elena there. "Do you mind?"

But Elena didn't listen. Her eyes never left Damon's, who's were filling slowly with regret.

And as she stepped around the bed and closer to Damon, she didn't regret the slap he received.

**...**

First Kolena. Likey, Likey? Or Nahh!

. C o m

fanpop . Com / spots / kolena


	2. Saturday Night P1

Loved the response to the first chapter, so keep it up guys!

So, was anyone satisfied with last nights episode? I LOVED IT! Except the part when Kol was coming onto Meredith. Btw, she's a crazy bitch. Hate her. She better be a supernatural being, or I'm going to murder that psychotic wench.

And Elijah and Kol leaving? I really hope they return soon!

…

_Previously;_

"_Mind if I cut in?" A voice from behind Stefan said, but didn't wait for an answer as he took Elena's hand and pressed it onto his shoulder._

_At first, she thought it was Elijah, but this voice seemed a bit too soft and even though he held an accent alike Klaus', the hybrids voice held a slight harshness to it. When she did look up, the man was a complete mixture of Klaus and Elijah, with a hint of golden aura to him. _

**.**

_To say Elena looked surprised would be an understatement. "I-I mean- don't think that Damon would let me-"_

"_Just here. Two friends hanging out. No Harm. Besides, who is Damon to tell you what to do? He is just a friend right?" Kol said, and hoped to god he was, because killing the doppelgangers lover wouldn't be very charming._

_Elena was lost in thought, wondering how easily 'two friends' slipped from his perfectly perfect-looking lips. _

**.**

_In the dim light, she saw golden thread, only realising after a few seconds that it was actually hair, and Damon was actually sleeping with that person who owned the golden hair. And they weren't just sleeping, they were completely nude._

**.**

_At first, Rebekah smirked slightly, and then blinked, seeing Elena there. "Do you mind?"_

_But Elena didn't listen. Her eyes never left Damon's, who's were filling slowly with regret._

_And as she stepped around the bed and closer to Damon, she didn't regret the slap he received._

**.**

Sunlight hit her face as she exhaled slowly, rubbing her eyes. The jog in the morning helped her release the tension, anger and hatred that had been building up inside her since the night before. Although she preferred to be alone, she was glad that Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline joined her.

All three of them already knew why she was so worked up, but didn't want to mention it. Caroline noted that Elena seemed extremely fragile today so instead of comforting her best friend, she decided to just drop the subject all together and let Elena deal with it on her own. She was planning on kicking Damon's arse soon enough either way for what happened earlier.

Stefan, on the other hand, was thinking up of ways to help Damon apologise, since the bouquet of flowers and a teddy addition to the teddy bear collection ended up being thrown out of her window, he feared that Damon pushed her too far this time.

To be honest, he deserved it, but Elena hurt him too.

**.**

When she picked up her phone 10 minutes after she got back from the Town Square, she frowned. There were over 39 missed calls, and almost double the amount of texts, all from _Number Unknown_. It couldn't have been Damon, 'cause if he actually wanted to annoy her, he'd just come over.

She left Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie in the kitchen as they argued about Esther's sudden friendly dinner gesture. Elena had been puzzled over it too, but didn't really want to think of sitting across or beside Damon and Rebekah, so she just agreed blindly and hoped something came up before tomorrow night.

_Unknown Number_: Hey, I somehow got your number off of Nik. I don't know how he even had it so don't even ask :)

_Unknown Number_: It's still 6:30 right?

_Unknown Number_: Oh, of course it is. Sorry.

Elena rolled her eyes and smiled secretly when she realised they were all from Kol.

_Unknown Number_: Are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong? :(

_Unknown Number_: Elijah taught me how to drive. Do you want me to pick you up tonight?

_Unknown Number_: No? Am I bothering you? I apologise again.

_Unknown Number_: I'm boreddd, and Rebekah just returned from her night out. I wonder who's bed she jumped into.

Elena's good mood suddenly darkened as she dropped her phone onto the sofa and her friends looked at her.

"Is everything alright?" Bonnie asked, and Elena could see from Bonnie's worry that she thought Elena was talking to her brother, who she called only just last night.

Elena put on a fake smile which Caroline saw right through, but didn't comment. "Oh yeah, Jeremy's fine. He told me that he misses you and can't wait to see you in two months."

Bonnie's face lit up and she smiled but Stefan only narrowed his eyes, looking at her phone strangely. "Do you want to have a friends night out at the Grille?"

Elena's face heated up as she bit her lip. "I sort of made plans with a friend."

"And I hope that friend is not supernatural?" Caroline asked hopefully, pursing her lips together as she heard Elena's heart flutter. A sign she was lying.

"What would be the difference? You guys are supernatural, it wouldn't hurt to be around someone familiar. Besides, I'm not sure I even _know_ how to hang out with anyone human anymore. I'm scared I'm gonna say something I'm not supposed to,"

"Well what about Matt? He's human."

"Yeah, but he needs a break from all things supernatural. It's not good for him. Anyway, we're having a dinner over at the Mikaelson's tomorrow night, wouldn't that count as hanging out?"

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully. "We're still going to hang out all day tomorrow. Just you, Bonnie and I."

Stefan dropped his arms and sent Caroline a mocking glare. "What about me, bunny-eater?"

"Unless you attach two boobs and a-"

"_Okay_, too much information," Elena interrupted them and opened the door. "Now, I need to get ready. I'll see you guys later,"

**.**

Once she got out of the bathtub, it was almost 7pm and she cursed softly. Kol probably thought that she was ignoring him for some unknown reason.

She quickly dressed comfortably **(link at the bottom)** as she began packing for tonight. She got a different range of Candy and Chips, along with soft drinks and she ordered a Pizza which was due in a few minutes. Elena also packed her laptop, iPad and iPod, wanting to show Kol everything there is to this new century. She grabbed her phone quickly and waited the extra couple of seconds as the Pizza Delivery guy handed her the 'meat-lovers' pizza. The brunette locked the door after both of them and sped to her car.

**.**

Kol sighed as he rolled the tv remote control in his hand. It was already a quarter past seven and his lovely doppelganger hasn't showed up. She probably found something disturbing about him, or even consoled Klaus.

He didn't exactly do anything wrong, so he had no idea why she blew him off. It's not like he was going to kill her or anything. He doesn't bite on the _first_ date.

Kol stopped his movements and frowned. _What the fuck_?

_First Date_?

Ohhh, boy.

**.**

Elena still idly remembered the way to Klaus' property, but she was already nearly an hour late when he phone rang, and Kol's name showed up on the screen. She bit her lips and pressed the green phone icon as she put it on speaker.

"Hellooo? Eleeeena?"

Elena rolled her eyes and smiled. "Stop being an idiot." She answered.

"Oh, you picked up! Wow, sorry. This is actually my first time having a conversation over this ePhone thing-

"_iPhone_-"

"-Yes, _that_, and your voice is a bit fuzzy. And my eardrum is starting to hurt from all of this humming and-"

"Can you just wait a couple of minutes? You'll have time to complain then."

"Oh, Sorry. You're in a car aren't you? Well, are you-"

"_Ok_, Kol. I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Hang up so I can actually drive safely."

"Ok. Bye. I'll see-"

"_BYE_."

She hang up herself, not wanting to risk a crash as she drove onto _Mikaelson Residence_.

As she stopped in front of the door, she pulled the grocery and her one shoulder messenger bag closer and tightened her blue scarf. The wind was impossibly cold that night and she quickly knocked on the grand door, wanting to come inside and out of the cold. She didn't need to get sick two days before school returned.

The light suddenly filled the porch as the door swung open. Kol's familiar face appeared through the doorway and he smiled instantly. "I left you a message, saying to go around to the left side where we have the more private part of this house and the actual door."

Elena rolled her eyes but the corners of her mouth pulled up. "Yeah, well, I had a lot of texts and didn't really have time to go through them all. Most of them were spams."

"_Yeah_,_well_, I was a bit impatient."

"_Yeah_,_well_, It's a bit cold out here, do you mind letting me in?"

Kol's comical face fell as he opened the door wider, letting her in. He took her bags and narrowed his eyes. "What's this?"

Elena smiled. "_Stuff_."

**.**

After almost half an hour of explaining to Kol what a network connection was, he finally understood.

"_Oh_, yes. Some two -_extremely disgusting smelling-_ men came around a few days ago. They fooled around a tad before leaving. Nik mentioned something about this 'internet' thing before he left."

Elena sighed. Her face was flush from arguing with Kol as he was stubborn and she suddenly felt calmer as she handed him the laptop after entering the password that he muttered under his breath.

Elena noted that he hated loosing, to a human more or less.

"Now, click on the 'Google Chrome' (**Yay to GoogleChrome. Whoever else uses it, review ;) )**."

Kol did what was asked and quickly followed the instruction handed to him. He typed in http:/ youtube . Com and began searching for some songs that Elena suggested, which gave him a slight fright when he clicked on _Comatose_ by _Skillet_. After a while, he nodded and pursed his lips, looking at Elena. "I like this."

For another hour, she showed him numerous sites, such as Facebook, Twitter, Gmail, Hotmail, Tumblr and other network sites which interested him. He was determined on hacking her numerously which annoyed her slightly, but since he looked so innocent and determined, she let him be.

**.**

They were just about to finish the extra larga pizza when Rebekah walked in, narrowing her eyes at the doppelganger. Elena's face showed a tad of fear before her anger returned and she directed it towards Rebekah, who didn't back down.

Kol noticed the tension and narrowed his eyes. "What's going on between you two?"

Rebekah's eyes caught Kol's sharply and she glared. "Settling for humans is the first sign of weakness, brother, remember?"

Kol smirked deviously. "I'm not settling."

Rebekah groaned and left upstairs, throwing the last glare over her shoulder.

Kol on the other hand shrugged. "She's so mysterious lately, so different from who she used to be before I got daggered. She still hadn't told anyone who she was with-"

"I know." Elena interrupted before she could help herself and she bit her lip harshly, groaning in frustration.

Kol faced her, his face going completely still. "_What_?"

Elena shook her head and played with her fingers. "I went to see Damon last night to apologise, but he was slightly pre-occupied."

Kol's eyes widened and he tightened his lips, anger entering his eyes. "_Salvatore_? How could she even _do_ that? He snapped my neck. She's never been this way before."

Elena let his lash out as he began settling down. "It's my fault. She wants revenge."

"She's gotten over that already. She just wants someone to torment and she chose me because of Matt."

Elena's gaze met his quickly as suspicion arose. "Matt? Wh-"

"Nothing, really," Kol said but was afraid to meet his gaze. Bekah always told him that he wore his emotions on his sleeve. "She's having a serious case of mood swings, just like she always had when we were human."

Elena nodded, still not believing him but not wanting to pry. Then, she smirked. "Have you ever played _Temple Run_ on your iPhone?"

She knew she was going to regret it.

**.**

**http :/ www . polyvore . com/ elena_hangs_out_with_kol/ set?id=43987251 **


	3. Saturday Night P2

**I know I hadn't updated for some time, but please excuse my absence (: I'll try to update BRTL today too, as I have 2 weeks off school (:. Outfit link at the bottom!**

**.**

_Previously;_

_She left Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie in the kitchen as they argued about Esther's sudden friendly dinner gesture. Elena had been puzzled over it too, but didn't really want to think of sitting across or beside Damon and Rebekah, so she just agreed blindly and hoped something came up before tomorrow night. _

_._

_He didn't exactly do anything wrong, so he had no idea why she blew him off. It's not like he was going to kill her or anything. He doesn't bite on the first date._

_Kol stopped his movements and frowned. What the fuck?_

_First Date?_

_Ohhh, boy._

_._

_Kol noticed the tension and narrowed his eyes. "What's going on between you two?"_

_Rebekah's eyes caught Kol's sharply and she glared. "Settling for humans is the first sign of weakness, brother, remember?"_

_Kol smirked deviously. "I'm not settling."_

_._

And just like she thought, she had regretted introducing _Temple Run_ to Kol. He beat her, almost tripled her high-score within his first try. He had laughed at her playful wrath and promised her to help her improve her reflexes.

Kol looked at the laughing doppelganger out of the corner of his eye. "Are you coming to dinner tomorrow night?"

Elena sighed, her mood changing almost automatically. "Do I really have a choice?" She asked, turning to face him. "I don't want to anger your mother,"

"That _is _true. My mother's very demanding," He trailed off, his voice getting fainter. "It's fancy-dress, so dress nicely; just don't over-do it."

"Bonnie and Caroline are definitely coming, and Stefan should be there too. I don't know if Damon's coming-I really hope he isn't, actually,"

Kol didn't ask for a reason because he, himself didn't want him here either. A tiny beep shook them out of their thoughts and Elena directed her gaze over to her laptop. A new chat window was open as Jeremy quickly typed.

"That's the chat window. You can also inbox people ect."

Kol nodded and watched as the miniature pen moved across."That's your brother, I presume?"

Elena nodded and bit her lip, her finger typing. She had _missed_ her brother so much. She selfishly regretted sending him away, but knew it was the right thing to do. Jeremy himself didn't want to stay in Mystic Falls, and he was better off without her anyway. She was a walking-and-talking danger magnet, just like that Bella girl from _Twilight_.

She ended their conversation when Jeremy said he was going out to a party with his friends. Elena clenched her jaw, keeping the tears from spilling.

Kol already knew the answer to his question, but asked it anyway. "Why doesn't your brother live with you?"

Elena sighed. "I had to send him away to live with our distant cousins,"

"Why?"

At this, Elena rolled her eyes. The answer was obvious and she was getting wary of him asking her so many questions. He already knew most about her life and she was yet to learn anything about him. Albeit that, she answered. "Klaus. The Hybrids. _Myself_,"

The last one surprised him but he left it. "You should stay the night, maybe we can watch some movies or something," he offered.

When Elena turned to him, she looked torn. "I don't know, I need to get home-"

"It's too _dark_,"

"-to take care of everything," she finished. Then, she sighed. "I don't feel safe here,"

Kol blinked harshly, his pleasant mood disappearing."You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust _Klaus_,"

"I'm not _him_,"

Elena shifted again and turned to face him, her mouth forming a straight line as she narrowed her eyes. "And how do I know you're not going to lock me up in a cell or something? I don't know _anything _about you. I know Elijah and I know Klaus, but I know _nothing _about you,"

Kol's eyes narrowed in challenge. "I'm Nikol Mikaelson. I'm from the first generation of vampires, the Original Family. I'm almost nineteen and I love my little sister, Rebekah even though she's a manipulative _bitch_. But then again, aren't the Petrova's all manipulative bitches too? I also love annoying my older brother, Niklaus, who in reality is a big softy and is infatuated with a baby vampire. I get along better with Elijah and Finn more than the others and I above _all_ treasure my family most out of all of us, even if I may not show it." He finished quickly, his lips moving fast and harsh, giving Elena the impression that he was angered. "So there, you know me better,"

Elena nodded, her eyes never leaving his. "Well, thank you for introducing yourself-" she bit her lip, searching for the right word."-so _properly_, but I still need to go and get ready for tomorrow,"

Kol finally gave up and helped her pack. "It's almost one in the morning, you think you'll be alright? Or do you need me to drop you off?"

Elena groaned. He was reminding her of Damon. "I'll be _fine_. I have survived 17 years before all of this supernatural stuff came along. I don't need any help,"

When they reached the front door, Elena took her bag from him and looked around, searching for her car in the dark. Kol sighed impatiently and grabbed her bag. "I'm driving you."

"_No!_"

"For _fuck's_ sake, you can't even _see_ where your _car_ is, Elena,"

"You're _acting like Damon_,"

He grabbed her arm and unlocked her door, pushing her into the passenger seat.

**.**

"Sorry," he muttered after a while. Elena snapped her jaw together to keep herself from answering. She heard enough restrain in his voice to realise that he didn't actually _want_ to apologise.

"Whatever,"

Truth be told, the force of his hands on her arm had hurt her. The bruise that Damon gave her last night was still there, and the pressure from Kol's fingers made the bruise worse. She's going to need to cover it up before Dinner tomorrow night, or else people will start wondering if she's being abused by her guardian, Ric or something.

When he had dropped her off, he followed her up to her door. She fumbled with her keys, her hands shaking lightly as he watched her. Thank god Ric decided to sleep at his apartment tonight, or else she would have already been busted with a teenage boy on her porch.

When she had finally calmed down enough to unlock the front door, the tension between them returned and she wondered how to tell him to leave.

"Well," she began, her feet fidgeting."Thank you for dropping me off," she said lamely and then sighed, stepping through her door.

"Elena?"

"Yeah?-"

A hand suddenly pulled at her scarf and pulled her forward, sending her right onto Kol. If it wasn't for the sudden pressure on her lips, she would have thought that he wanted a hug.

As his soft lips moved against hers and the kiss began to build up, her mind drifted to the last kiss she had on this porch. Almost a month ago, she kissed Damon. And she had liked it. She felt the butterflies in her belly, and her heart fluttered. But with Kol, everything magnified. Heat pooled through her body, her fingers felt like they were set on fire when she ran them through his hair, and his body felt deliciously _right_ against hers.

They would have probably dived straight into further activities if it weren't for the awkward throat-clearing.

Elena pushed Kol away and covered her lips quickly as her cheeks flushed bright red. She had been _caught_. She stole a peek at the person and saw that it wasn't Alaric. She _groaned_. Couldn't it have been _anyone_ but him?

"Kol," Klaus addressed his younger brother with a nod and then turned to Elena. "_Sweetheart_,"

Elena rolled her eyes at the endearment as she walked through the door, hearing the '_woosh_' of air as Kol left. The hybrid, on the other hand, walked right in like he _owned_ the damned house.

"Mucking about with my brother?" Klaus muttered as he observed the house. "_Really_, Elena? You could have _anyone_. Matt, Damon, Elijah, but _Kol_?"

"Who are _you_ to tell me what to do, Klaus? You don't particularly own me."

He shot her a look as he touched a framed photo. "I need to keep you safe, and you're making it hard for me when you're around Kol."

Elena smirked then and crossed her arms. "You just want to impress Caroline, I bet."

Klaus shook his head, his lips pouting. "My mother is planning something. She'll need you for something, like everyone always does."

Elena nodded. She agreed with him on that. She was _always_ in the front and centre when it came to that. She was always needed. Her _blood_ was always needed.

"You need to help me stop her."

That was probably one thing she admired about Klaus. He didn't beat around the bush, he just struck right for it.

"Why would I do that?"

"Do you _want_ Elijah to die?"

He had her there.

"Elijah is a very noble man, and I trust him. With my life. But even thought I _know_ why he did it, he still betrayed me. _Right_ when I needed him."

"So you're just going to let him die, all because he wanted to be re-united with his family? Wow, you really _are_ a selfish bitch."

Heat rose in her as she stomped forward. "You want me help? Why don't you just compel me instead? It'll save you the trouble."

Klaus walked forward. He was so close that Elena was sure that she would be able to count his long eyelashes if she wanted to. "I'm asking for a _favour_, Elena. I don't _need_ your help, but it would be welcome."

Their staring contest continued. "Fine." She muttered finally.

He left.

**.**

**(outfit link at the bottom.)**

Elena started fidgeting as Caroline curled her hair. Bonnie and the blonde vampire along with the doppelganger had been getting ready for almost an hour now, and were happy with their result.

Bonnie's dress lay just a little higher than mid-thigh and she wore brown sandals, which matched her light green dress. Her accessories matched both her outfit and skin-tone.

Caroline wore a baby blue dress with a think pink belt. Her dress was also made from lace and fell mid-thigh. She wore pink high-heels and matching accessories.

Lastly, Elena wore a nude-coloured, lace dress which Caroline had picked out. It matched nicely with her olive skin-tone just as any other pastel colours. She wore mostly pearls and fit on her cream coloured pumps that she wore for her birthday party.

Damon and Stefan were tagging along too, but she doubted that they were as enthusiastic as the girls were.

Her thoughts drifted back to Klaus and she realised that she needed to inform Caroline, and most importantly, Bonnie. She shut the door to her bathroom as she guided them inside and shut the door to Jeremy's room. The brunette turned the shower on and pointed her pointy finger to her lips. Caroline and Bonnie nodded.

"Esther is planning something bad. We need to help Klaus-"

Bonnie's eyes widened."_We need to help Klaus?_"

Elena shut her eyes and shook her eyes. "Either way, we need to get rid of her. She's planning to do something bad to all the vampires in Mystic Falls. We _need_ help him. Even if we hate him."

For once, Caroline agreed. She sighed. "Yes, we _do_, Bonnie."

Bonnie gasped and looked at both of her best-friends. "I can't _believe_ you're actually siding against me."

"We're _not_." Elena protested. "Just make sure that Esther doesn't get into your head. Better yet, pretend like you _want_ to help her."

Bonnie nodded warily, her straight hair clouding her face as she looked down. "I'm supposed to be protecting the people of Mystic Falls from evil. But if Caroline, Stefan and Damon are involved..."

**.**

**The end. I should update sometime this week, so keep your eyes open for the next chapter. **

**& _Squee_, did you like the Kolena kiss? Klaus/Elena frenemyship?**

**REVIEW! Xo**

http :/ www. polyvore. com/ elenas_bonnies_carolines_dinner_party/ set?id= 46254076


End file.
